


Run As Fast As You Can

by Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby



Series: Reddie One-Shots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically im just in a sad mood so i wrote a sad story, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sad Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Richie Tozier, Unrequited Love, connor bowers is a homewrecker, connor bowers is a meany, i dont know what else to tag, i dont like connor, i guess some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby/pseuds/Trashmouth_Tozier_Baby
Summary: Eddie whipped his head around to be met with the tear streaked face of the Trashmouth himself. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to just be another person to him, he wanted to be next to him. To hold his hand while they walked home. To be the one he called when he was in need. Eddie was done being a booty call to him. Done being the one walking home at 1am to an empty bed in his apartment. It was all to much for him, the stability he needed was never there and he couldn’t deal anymore.OrRichie and Eddie are disasters as always. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Run As Fast As You Can

**Author's Note:**

> why hello there. i was scrolling through tik tok and a tik tok came up with a richie cosplayer and the song they used was "Good For You" from Dear Evan Hansen, and it made me sad and angry so i decided to write a fic that is sort of inspired by it. Basically im just here to bring angst and then fix it because i hate angst without a happy ending, i know the pain. So enjoy!

Eddie whipped his head around to be met with the tear streaked face of the Trashmouth himself. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to just be another person to him, he wanted to be next to him. To hold his hand while they walked home. To be the one he called when he was in need. Eddie was done being a booty call to him. Done being the one walking home at 1am to an empty bed in his apartment. It was all to much for him, the stability he needed was never there and he couldn’t deal anymore.

"I'm done Rich, I cant do this anymore" Eddie was heart broken. To see Richie in this state, about to colapse on himself and ball up until someone came to his rescue. He was in love with that lanky idiot. But he couldn’t cave in, he needed to be strong.

"Eds ple- "

"Do not fuckling call me Eds right now. I've wanted more for a long time. I don’t want to be your booty call, I don’t want to wake up in an empty bed anymore, I want to be with you Richie and to think I was even stupid enough to think you wanted me too. For fucks sake I was in love with you!"

"Wait what Eddie?"

"Not 'wait what Eddie?' I was coming over to talk about being more than just friends with benefits, and I find you with your lips locked with some other dude! What the hell Richie, I thought you really wanted me from the way you were with me. I seriously thought something was there and I cant believe I was so blind to see you were fucking someone else too. Why did I even think I had a chance I was so stupid. I am so stupid, I shouldn't even still be here. Goodbye Richie." Eddie went to turn away from Richie and leave him stranded in the middle of the hallway when he heard the faint sobs escape Richie. he paused almost giving into it, he couldn't though. _Get it together Eddie, he broke your heart, you shouldn't feel bad for making him cry. He put you through so much pain. the constant back and forth isn't livable._ _Then you see him with another dude, fuck this shit leave now eddie._

He was about to move away when Richie caught his arm. "Let me explain Eddie please!"

"I'm sorry rich, I cant even look at you right now." and with that Eddie turned around and walked down that stupid hallway that always gave him butterflies. Marched his way down those stairs that signaled both a happy excitement for what was to come and the sad emptiness on the way back... alone. Once he reached then end of the stairs something inside of him told him to run, to run till he couldn't breathe anymore, to run until he was far far away from Richie Tozier. So he did. He ran out the double doors of Richie's apartment building and out into the cold New York City streets. He ran past happy couples strolling along, he kept on running until his chest was burning and even then he didn't stop until he was running up the stairs into his apartment, running up to the 6th floor down the hall and into his apartment. He slammed the door behind him then pressed his back to the door. He slid down till he was curling his knees to his chest and hugging tightly.

That was when the dam broke. The tears started spilling down his face and they wouldn't stop falling. He broke, he finally did. All the memories flooded back. The happy little tickle fights they had when they were hanging out. The amazing sex, The way Richie's body covered his completely. The way Richie would cuddle with him for 5 minuets and then walk him out, or walk home. Then the way Richie's hands were on that other mans hips, the way he looked so happy with whoever that was. The way his heart sank as soon as he walked in to them. The look of complete shock on Richie's face when Eddie saw him. It was all too much. His sobs were increasing in noise as the memories flooded back in. He loved him and that douchebag went and made out with someone else. Eddie didn't know how long he had been sitting in front of his door but he eventually heard three small knocks. He quieted down enough to hear the faint exhale of breath from Richie on the other side of the door.

"Hey Eddie, I have no idea if you can even hear me right now, or if you are even going to believe me. But it was not what it looked like at all Eddie. That was my ex Eds, he came to my place and said he wanted to talk and be friends. He was very manipulative Eddie, I thought I could hold my ground but I was wrong. When I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen to calm down, he grabbed my face in his hands and started kissing me. I wasn't ready for it at all and didn't want to kiss him but he wouldn't let me leave, then you walked in. Eddie you have no idea how much it was killing me to just be fuck buddies, I never wanted to walk you out 5 minutes after, or leave right after. I wanted to cuddle with you and fall asleep and wake up in your arms. Eddie I want to make you breakfast every morning before you go to work, I want you to come to my shows. I love you Eddie so much and I just lost you."

Eddie had slowly stood up while listening to Richie talk. Once he had finished talking Eddie slowly opened his door. Before him stood the defeated Richie Tozier with his head hanging so low he could only see the top of his head. Eddie scooped Richie up in his arms and held him. he didn't let go until Richie was taping lightly on his back because he couldn't breathe.

"So Eds, I'm sorry, I wish I could have explained sooner but I didn't. I'm so sorry." Richie looked him dead in the eyes.

"I love you trashmouth." and within seconds Richie had his lips pressed against eddies and he was walking him backwards into his apartment.

~

Eddie woke up the next day not to an empty and lonely bed, but to an arm full of the trashmouth himself. Eddie savored the view of Richie in his arms. this was what he wanted and he wasn't letting it go that easily. Richie had started to stir while Eddie was admiring him.

"Good morning sweet cheeks!" Richie beamed up at him.

"I don't do nick names this early,"

"Not a nickname its only a fact, you do have some sweet cheeks." that had earned him a good smack to the arm. Just as Eddie was about to get out of bed to go make coffee, Richie squeezed tighter and looked up at him.

"I love you Eds."

"I love you too Richie." he didn't say anything about the nickname, he would have passed it off as he was too tired to care, hadn't had his morning coffee yet so he didn't hear it, but in reality he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> your lucky you got that ending, my friend wanted me to end it without a happy ending basically just eddie and richie never talking again, but that would have hurt both me and you, so i slipped in some domestic fluff. i hope you liked it, this was basically a not thought out throw down of work so i hope its decent enough. -Max


End file.
